Convergence
by WriterLeigh
Summary: "Kate, I've spent five years following you around. I know you, and I don't think you could ever be anything less than extraordinary." Post-ep for Watershed, which will explore season 6 territory. Rating may change. Entry for the 2013 Hiatus Ficathon Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note:_**

_This is my first (of 2) entries for the 2013 hiatus ficathon challenge. It follows on from the events of Watershed and will venture into how I'd like to see season 6 pan out. I don't know how it compares to anyone else's vision because I'm yet to read any post-eps, but I hope some of you enjoy it :) _

_Rated T, although this may change to M dependent on how carried away I get ;)_

**_Dedicated to Thaís & Flo because without them, this chapter would still be sitting half finished on my desktop. Thank you guys! _**

_Thank you also to Zanna for fixing my grammar (and that completely rhymed :p) and Dani for her constant encouragement. _

_Reviews are love - constructive criticism is welcomed too!_

_-Leigh_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**

I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you that I'm not Andrew Marlowe and that I'm merely playing with the toys in his playground.. but there you have it. I own nothing you recognize, and the dialogue in italics at the beginning of the story is taken directly from episode 5x24 - so this isn't mine either!

* * *

**Convergence**

She walks up to him and perches on the swing. He barely catches her eye and she knows she's going to have to make the first move. _"I'm sorry.."_ she ventures, silently willing him to look at her. _"I shouldn't have kept secrets." _

_"It's who you are. You don't let people in- I've had to scratch and claw for every inch."_ His mother's words from earlier are still ringing in his ears as he replies, tone controlled and barely betraying his disappointment.

It doesn't matter though, because she knows all his little tells. _"Castle.."_ Kate starts, not knowing how to put this right, or if she even can but knowing she has to try. The hurt in his eyes; she's put that look there time and time again, and now she has a gut feeling he's about to tell her that he can't let her do it to him anymore.

_"Just let me finish.."_ There's a long pause and she can tell he's trying to collect his thoughts. _"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, about our relationship - what we have, where we're headed." _He shakes his head and she feels her heart plummet, the muscles tightening in her face. This is it. _"I've decided I want more,"_ Kate wears an expression of resignation, and for the first time since she sat down, shows some of the emotion affecting her. _"We both deserve more_."

_"I agree."_ She can't dispute that, and even if she could, she wouldn't, because they can't keep hurting each other like this. Her voice comes out stronger than she feels, and she's grateful for that.

_"So whatever happens, and whatever you decide.."_ Her eyes are beginning to water and she inwardly pleads with herself that she's able to make it through this conversation without bursting into tears.

He drops to one knee in front of her, and at first confusion and then shock flit across her face. _"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

A look of dawning comprehension registers, quickly followed by pure panic and her stomach gives a violent lurch. Seconds pass; she isn't sure how long he's been kneeling there already and as the silence stretches between them, she's dimly aware they're starting to attract the attention of passers by.

"Wait, so you're not breaking up with me?" She hears herself voice the words, but her head feels like it's a million miles from her body and they sound foreign to her own ears. That was what she'd been preparing for, that was where it had sounded like his speech was headed yet now he's down on one knee, and _oh god_, he's just asked her to marry him. The knot in her chest begins to loosen, and she draws a shaky breath.

His eyes widen, and for a second he doesn't speak. "God no- no, never Kate- if I have my way." Castle's breathing is ragged when he finally finds his voice and the words fall out of his mouth in his haste to make her understand. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I was hurt; I didn't know what this meant and I panicked."

With that out in the open and the reality of the situation setting in, she eyes the ring warily. "Why are you doing this Castle? Because I know what I'm seeing, I just don't know why." She can't sit still and gets to her feet, pacing uneasily. "What is it you really want from me? Because we've never talked about it, and I need to know." They can't have this conversation while he's on bended knee in front of her and she reaches out a hand to pull him up from the grass, hoping he understands.

Castle looks at her outstretched hand, and she's surprised to see that instead of looking resigned, he's wearing an expression of steely determination as he grasps hold of her. He allows himself to be pulled to his feet - causing them both to stumble at the uneven distribution of weight - and grabs her by the elbow to keep her standing.

They're barely a foot apart now, both consciously aware that this is the closest proximity they've been in for days. The ache in his chest intensifies and he allows himself to inhale everything that he's become so familiar with. _God, he loves her._ He's crazy in love with Kate Beckett, and he's not prepared to let this go. Castle is in two minds about it, but eventually he's unable to stop himself reaching out and drawing her closer still, hand settling on her hip.

"You Kate," he breathes, "I just want you." A crash of thunder seems to reverberate through the intervening months and when his eyes desperately meet her own suspiciously shiny ones, he knows she's having the same emotional recollections. _The thud of her body slamming against the door. The heat emanating from her body in complete contrast to the dampness of her clothing. Lips on lips, swallowing the sounds they were making. Hands mapping out the unfamiliar territory, her smaller one enclosing around his as she took him to bed that first night..._

"Castle," his name escapes on a shallow exhale. "This past year with you.. hell, the past five years have been like something out of someone else's life and you need to know that that this is it for me. And it's time we talked about what that really means."

"I want you to be my third time's the charm. I want to be your one and done. Have two-point-four kids and a dog - whatever forever entails, but what I want more than anything is to be for you to be happy and if that's by relocating to DC, then I'll support you." He looks at her earnestly.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure," He interrupts firmly. "I've done nothing but think about it- so you can save your protest speech. I'm not giving up that easily. I've spent five years breaking down your walls and I'm not about to let you put them all back up again just because you're scared." She looks at him, expression bordering on something between surprise and exasperation; _of course he's been able to read her like a book from day one._ Why should this have been any exception? He probably figured it out before she did.

"If that means I have to keep scratching and clawing, then that's what I'll do. If that means following you to another state-."

"I got the call this afternoon," She interrupts his speech, maintaining eye contact and searching his expression to try and decipher his emotions. Her poker face slips for a fraction of a second, and she knows it doesn't go unnoticed by him, "They offered me the job."

Castle smiles then and there's genuine pride burning fiercely behind his eyes, "Of course they did. Like anyone else could stand a chance against you." She feels the light kiss he drops on the top of her head before drawing back to look at her, "Congratulations, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Kate murmurs. A shadow crosses her face and glancing back him, she quickly attempts to school her features, seeing him frown. She smiles half-heartedly, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth, "But I've decided not to take it."

She watches Castle do a double take at her words, clearly thrown for a loop and if it wasn't for the severity of the situation Kate would be amused at the confusion. "What?" He stammers. "Run that past me again?"

"I said I'm not going to DC, I'm going to decline the offer," Her breath catches in her throat slightly, and she can tell he's as shell-shocked as she feels by the turn of events over the past few days. "Say something Castle?"

He hesitates and the tension between them thickens. She can see the forbidding line of his mouth, notes the way his jaw clenches and it is a measure of how well she knows him that she realizes just how much he's trying not to say the wrong thing. His expression is wary; he's treading on eggshells around her - because he doesn't want to screw this up - and she feels a rush of guilt "Why?" He asks finally, his writer's vocabulary choosing the most inopportune of moments to abandon him. "I thought this job was what you wanted, I thought it was your chance to be more?"

"It's an incredible opportunity," she admits. "They have access to resources I can only dream about for as long as I'm with the twelfth. I'd be working with people who are at the top of their game, they're the best at what they do. I walked into that building and could practically feel their dedication, their drive, that intense focus and I could identify with that. We had the same objective."

The corners of her lips twitch slightly, but she can't manage a smile, "then I came back here and threw myself into solving the case; doing what I'm best at, doing what I know how to do. I was doing what I love in a place that's become my home, with people who are the closest thing to a family I've got and I realized that all the things which attracted me to the job are the same reasons why I know it's not right for me anymore. Maybe I could be good, but I'm better here."

"Good?" He makes a noise of protest, "Kate, I've spent five years following you around. I know you, and I don't think you could ever be anything less than extraordinary."

She can barely see for the way her eyes have misted over, and takes a deep steadying breath, "Don't get me wrong, if I'd been in this position six years ago I'd have jumped at the chance. But now.. I'm not the same person I was back then, or at least I'm trying not to be." Kate is biting down on her lip so hard she's surprised she doesn't draw blood, carefully assessing the weight of her next words before she speaks.

"You make me extraordinary," She admits eventually. "You believed in me when I didn't, and you made me see life through a different perspective. You taught me how to have fun again and a hundred other things besides," Castle opens his mouth to speak again, but she cuts him off.

"Don't- let me finish?" She echoes his words, and he nods in acknowledgement watching her expectantly. "I love you Rick, and I've been in love with you for longer than I would normally ever admit to."

Instead of smiling Castle's face changes into a frown, "Kate, loving me isn't enough for you not to follow your heart. I don't want to be the reason you settle for what you have."

"Loving you isn't the reason I've decided to stay. You love me enough to follow me to DC if it means I'd be happier and maybe once I would have been, but the truth is now the only way I could ever be happy is here in New York, with my family. With our family." Beckett takes a step closer to him, "Walk with me?" She murmurs and he nods in acquiescence, a gentle lull in the conversation.

They walk along in silence for a while, and she can tell he's still brooding over her response, "What if I told you that it wasn't even really about the job?" She asks shrewdly, wrapping her arms around her body, and trying to suppress an involuntary shiver. "That I think went after it so hard for all the wrong reasons?"

"Why do you think you did it?" His brow is furrowed, and he studies her intently.

It's a reasonable question but Kate's guilt suddenly hits her and she feels about an inch tall as she tries to explain, "when Agent Stack asked me where I saw myself in five years I couldn't answer, and it suddenly hit me later how much that bothered me. When he told me about that job opening up, I didn't tell you about it because I never intended for it to be anymore than that." Guiltily she finds herself, staring down at the grass, hair falling across her face and shielding her from his curious eyes.

"I should have told you when I decided to go for the interview though. I'm sorry you found out like that. I just needed something in my life to be certain, but-" she pauses, noticing his gaze has shifted and follows his line of vision to where he's watching a group of small children playing at the edge of the park.

"You were right Castle," she continues, her voice softer now but she knows he's still hanging on to every word. "This isn't just about me anymore, it's about us - I just couldn't see it because I-" she falters; the words are on the tip of her tongue but she can't seem to get them past the lump that has formed in her throat.

"Didn't know what we were," he finishes for her when she hesitates for just a fraction of a second too long, and she feels an overwhelming amount of gratitude.

"It's not all your fault Castle," she murmurs, reaching out for his hand. "This is on me too. We spent four years never talking about it, hurting ourselves - hurting each other - then we fell into this relationship and we didn't know how to do this. Sometimes it feels like the only thing that's really changed is that everyone knows we're together - and once I'd have jumped at the normality of it-" she blushes, avoiding the way he is determinedly trying to meet her eyes again.

"But we're still hurting each other, we still don't say what's on our minds and we've never really determined where we stand. Until today-"

There's a shift in the atmosphere between them, and during an emotionally charged moment where she seems to run out of words, Kate launches herself towards him. Castle opens his arms and she almost falls into them, wrapping herself around him and taking a second to compose herself. She eventually lifts her head off of his shoulder.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to read sometimes, but you need to know that I'm in this with you Rick. I stand with you." Any trace of hesitation on her face is gone, and the look in her eyes is replaced with one of blazing happiness.

Kate feels his grip on her tighten in response to her words, his body is trembling against her and if she's not mistaken, she can feel his tears against her skin. Her arms are locked firmly around his neck and she breathes him in, something catching in her throat and causing the dam to finally break. Sobs wrack her slender frame, and she finds herself choking on her apologies.

His breath is hot against the side of her face as he whispers to her. His hands go from being wrapped around her waist, to stroking her back in a repetitive soothing motion and gradually her tears subside, until they're standing there in silent relieved embrace. _They need work but they're going to be okay._

* * *

"So.. this?" He asks, when they eventually break apart. They both look down at the ring, still clutched in the palm of his hand.

"Castle, I need you to hold onto that for now," she starts. "Because when you put that ring on my finger I want it to be for the right reason. I want it to be because I deserve it - not because you were scared to lose me and acted on impulse."

"Kate, that's-"

"That's exactly why you did it," she tells him gently, but firmly. He opens his mouth and she knows he's going to apologize, so she silences him by pressing her mouth to his, and whispering her reassurances against his lips, "It's okay."

When they draw apart she rests her forehead against his, her fingers finding purchase in the front of his shirt. "You need to understand that this isn't me saying no," Her breathing is slightly shallow and she puts a little space between them again as she tries to collect herself enough to finish explaining. "Some day, whether that be in six months or a year I'd like nothing more than to marry you-"

Castle is watching her closely, eyes searching her expression and watching as she tries to keep it neutral. "But?" He prompts her.

She smiles, lacing her fingers through his and looking down at their joined hands. "But right now, I'm not ready for this and I don't think you are either. Let's take some time, figure everything out and then, when the time is right-"

"I'll ask you again," Castle interrupts, his lips curving upwards, and she can hear the elation in his voice. He tugs gently on her arm, meeting no resistance from her and pulling her into his side.

"You'll ask me again, and I'll say yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

_Thanks to everyone for the love you've shown this story! Your reviews/tweets/follows and favs always make my day._

_I hope you enjoy this update just as much; there will be one more chapter (and an M-rated additional chapter) which take us up to the end of that evening... before we get into what I consider season 6 territory!_

_I'd thank NoOrdinaryLines for her continued harassment while I wrote this but she'd probably accuse me of enjoying it too much ;) This chapter is for you though AC!_

_Thank you also to thahcn for working her beta magic and for understanding the crazy ways in which my mind functions. Love you Tatah!_

_-Leigh_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_I'm actually just a starving university student, with a penchant for playing with other people's toys._

* * *

**Convergence**

**Chapter Two**

"You ready to head home?" Castle murmurs, breath warm against the side of her face. _Home. He said home_ and the words fill her with relief and another emotion, which she either is unable or unwilling to place. They're back at the swings now and usually Kate wouldn't engage in such a public display of affection, but the realization of how close she came to losing him has made her unusually vulnerable. She's sat on his lap, his arms laced tightly around her body, holding her against his chest. Her legs rest in the space between his keeping them both balanced.

"In a few minutes," The wind has picked up now, the sky has clouded over and there's a distinct evening chill in the air. She's beginning to feel the cold now but it's not enough to make her anymore willing to move, and she'll deny it if he asks. Here there's a sense of peacefulness- they've reached an agreement that they're going to work at this but she's also beginning to feel uneasy. She knows it's all too easy to sit there and make promises in the heat of the moment and now her mind has caught up with her heart she's scared, _so damn scared_ that she's going to screw this up.

"Stop thinking so loudly," she must be gripping him tighter than she realizes because he releases his arms from around her waist, much to her discomfort. "Stand up," she does as he says and he gently turns her to face him, lacing their fingers together. Kate is steadfastly refusing to meet his gaze and blinking back tears, so he uses his free hand to tilt her head upwards. "Kate?"

She finally glances up at him, but she doesn't trust her voice not to give her away, "please don't do this - don't put those walls back up again. Talk to me instead?"

_That does it._ She doesn't know whether it's the concern in his voice or the look in his eyes which causes her to crack, but her tears spill over and when she speaks her words are barely audible, "I don't know if I know how to do this Rick," she admits. "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Castle lets her hand drop so he can use both of his to cup her cheeks, "we can be scared together."

Kate blinks away the tears blighting her vision, "You're afraid too?" How did she not notice this? Has she really been burying her head in her work for that long, that she's become oblivious to what is really important?

Castle gives a humorless laugh, "Afraid? Kate, I'm terrified - terrified that one day this isn't going to be enough for you anymore, that you'll want more and that you'll resent me because you could have had it. I'm terrified that one day I'll wake up and find you gone, because I pushed too hard, or that -" he stops speaking, drawing in a shallow breath. "That you'll wake up to realize how extraordinary you are and that you deserve so much more than I can ever give you."

Kate can hear the raw emotion in his voice, she can see the barely contained fear flickering behind his eyes and it makes her heart hurt. She grabs hold of him again in the aftermath of his confession. Somehow though, she is bizzarely able to draw strength from knowing that he's just as scared as she is. "Castle, I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now, but-"

"Summer three years ago-" she interrupts, and Castle just looks at her, not having a clue where she's going with this.

"I'm only gonna admit this once, but the day I watched you leave with Gina, I realized that we could've been something, that I wanted us to be something. I'm not gonna say I loved you then; maybe I did or maybe that happened later. Summer two years ago-"

The words stick in her throat and she has to really fight not to go back to that day in the cemetery. His eyes are overly bright and lifts their joined hands and holds them against her chest, so they can both feel the life-affirming - albeit slightly elevated - pounding of her heart. "I lay on the ground dying, and it was you telling me to stay with you. You told me you loved me."

"I did.."

"Last summer Castle, last summer you walked away and I nearly died a second time because I couldn't even accept that you were right. You put yourself in danger to protect me, and I threw it all back in your face. I was consumed by the idea that you'd betrayed me, angry that you'd hidden it from me and in the end it took me nearly dying to realize that none of it mattered anymore - not if you weren't there. I told you a year ago that I just wanted you, and I meant it."

"It has always been you Rick." She watches the expression on his face change and it's the same look of awe he wore when she first told him, the same look he always wears when she tells him that she loves him.

"And I know the reason I've kept coming back to you is because I know we're good together- but at the same time I don't know how to make us work.. and that scares me." The words are exhaled on a sigh, and her forehead rests against his, emotional exhaustion beginning to take its toll.

She's dimly aware that it has started to rain, but he doesn't express a desire to take this conversation elsewhere so they continue to hold onto each other and when she next speaks, her desperation is apparent, "what are we going to do?"

Kate's words seem to have sparked a renewed reassurance in Castle, "Well tonight we're gonna go pick up a Chinese and curl up on the couch with a movie and a glass of wine." She manages a wan smile at this, "and then if it's all the same to you, I plan on taking you to bed and repeatedly reminding you how much I love you."

His words strike a chord somewhere within her and she's powerless to prevent a few more tears from leaking beneath closed lids, which Castle automatically uses his thumb to brush away, "And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we start over. We take this a day at a time, and we do it together. Just please don't run away from this again because-" She watches him swallow hard, "because I don't know if I can do this again Kate. It's together or-"

Or not at all. The alternative is unthinkable, and neither of them can voice it but they both know they can't put each other through this again. "Together," she affirms. Tears slide steadily down her face mingling with the rain but her eyes are shining again and when she presses her lips to his, her kiss is soft and so achingly sweet, but at the same time there's an underlying desperation there. She pulls back slightly to speak, fingers tracing his slightly swollen lips, "I'm not running away Castle, and I'm sorry that it even seemed like an option. I'm so sorry."

His cheeks are damp too now, and it's impossible to determine who moves first, but their lips converge and her breathing hitches a familiar heat radiating through her entire mid-section. Castle's hands slide over her now drenched clothing, gripping her hips and dragging her against his solid frame. He swallows the noises she makes, and tries to aid her when she determinedly presses herself closer to him, winding her arms around his neck. "Let's go home?" he whispers breathlessly against her lips.

Kate starts to nod, turning her head away to answer, but her teeth sink into her bottom lip and her frown lines have returned, "actually, there's something I need to do first."

* * *

They drive back to the precinct, the rain lashing down harder against the glass of Kate's cruiser. She catches sight of Castle's watch and notes that it's just after seven. Captain Gates will have already left for the evening, so that conversation will have to wait until tomorrow but Ryan and Esposito should still be around.

In the elevator up to the bullpen Kate can tell that her nervousness must be radiating off her in waves, because Castle has moved in closer to her, his hand resting on the small of her back and she gives him a weak smile, drawing comfort from the gesture. The doors open and this late in the day the place is no longer a hive of activity, so you can hear a pin drop as her heels click across the floor. The next shift aren't due on for another hour and with the exception of Ryan and Esposito the bullpen is pretty much empty.

They haven't noticed them standing there yet so Kate allows herself a moment to regain her bearing; she smiles as she watches Esposito aim a wad of paper towards the trash can only to miss it completely, and sudden laughter bubbles up in her throat as she hears Ryan mock him. For the first time over the past few days, her equilibrium seems to have been restored and she no longer feels off-center. _This is where she's supposed to be. This is home._

She swallows hard, clearing her throat and stooping to pick up a paper plane which has landed at her feet, "Anyone would think you guys had paperwork to be doing?" Kate quips, tossing the piece of paper back onto Ryan's desk.

"Yo Becks!"

"Hey Beckett, Castle!" Ryan turns his attention to the writer, who drops into his usual space next to Kate's desk.

"Everything okay?" Esposito asks, his gaze flicking between them and lingering on Kate's still reddened eyes, before swiveling to Castle and - she knows - leaving him feeling slightly uneasy.

"Everything's fine Espo," she assures him, giving an almost imperceptible nod and trying to communicate the message with her eyes. "Can we talk though guys, if you've got a second?"

Kate pretends not to notice the look she sees her boys exchange, before Ryan drops the paper plane he was attempting to fix onto his desk, "sure, I could use a coffee," he answers easily, "Javi?"

"Right behind you bro," her Hispanic colleague reaches for his mug and follows after Ryan, leaving Castle and Beckett alone.

He doesn't move from his chair, sensing she'd rather not have an audience for this particular conversation and figuring that if she wants him to come along, she'll ask. "Give me a few minutes and we can get outta here?" She checks.

"Take as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere," Castle assures her, pulling up Candy Crush on his phone and settling down to tackle the level he's been stuck on for almost a fortnight.

She's spent the past year lecturing him on keeping their behavior strictly professional at the precinct, which is why he's momentarily distracted from the game when Kate leans down and brushes her lips across his, "thanks," she whispers. Her lips curve up slightly in a shy smile and then she walks away, glancing back at him before pushing open the door to the break room.

Esposito is lounging against the counter, and Ryan is busy working the espresso machine when Kate walks in, "Coffee Beckett?"

"No, thanks Ryan," he knows he's won't be surprised or offended when she refuses; because they all know that Castle is the only one she'll allow to bring her coffee, that it's their thing. Kate drags a hand through her soaked tresses and a tense silence lingers between the three of them which she allows to continue while she figures out how to explain.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kate starts eventually, hesitantly, and she leans against the closed door for support, "but first I owe you an apology." Both Ryan and Esposito are looking at her blankly, waiting for her to elaborate. "I think it's fair to say that I haven't given this case my full attention, and I've just expected you guys to cover for me even though - even though I've been keeping you in the dark about what has been going on. So I'm sorry for that."

Ryan gives a small shrug, because talking about things has never really been their style, "it's not like you wouldn't do the same for either of us," he points out.

"Does this have anything to do with your fight with Castle?" Espo asks, cutting to the chase and for once she's glad for his direct attitude because although the words are on the tip of her tongue she has no idea how to broach the subject.

Kate takes a deep breath and nods, and it's probably the most uncomfortable they've ever seen her look - but at least she's not on the verge of tears again. "I've been offered a job," she says, her voice carrying in the silence of the room and she's grateful that she manages to keep it steady.

"A job? A promotion or-?" Ryan's voice trails off, and she can feel both he and Espo eyeing her intently.

A sigh escapes and she moves further into the room, dropping onto one of the chairs, "It's in DC," she finds herself barely glancing at them as she speaks, "with the FBI. I flew out there for an interview and they offered me the position this afternoon."

"And I'm guessing Castle didn't take the news well?" Espo comments.

Kate was unable to meet their eyes before, but is now studiously staring at a fixed point on the wall behind them, "That would be an understatement," she laughs hollowly. "Of course, he might have been more accepting of it if I'd been straight with him from the beginning," she concedes.

Again she notices the looks that Ryan and Esposito exchange, "And how long has this been on the cards?" She knows what Ryan is really asking, is how long she's been hiding this from them because the hurt clearly laces both their words. _How on earth did she get this so badly wrong?_

"About a week," she answers quietly, and second guessing Espo's next question continues before he has to ask. "I didn't tell Castle about it until after I'd flown out to DC for the interview and- " there's a moment of hesitation, "and only then because he found my boarding pass."

Esposito lets out a low whistle, "Oh man- so that's why you guys had a fight?"

"I think World War III broke out in my kitchen the other night," she sighs. "Castle was right though. I shouldn't have kept it from him, but we've talked it out and I think we're on the same page now," she pauses to give them time to digest what she's saying.

"He uh - he proposed to me this afternoon," she says this bit so quietly they almost miss it. The shock registers on Espo's face first, and he glances across at Ryan who proceeds to choke on a mouthful of coffee.

Esposito's eyes fall to her left hand, "and I'm guessing by the fact you're not wearing a ginormous rock equivalent to about a years wages, that you said no?"

"Are you mad bro? This is Castle - it's about time-" Ryan catches sight of the slightly amused look that's crept across Kate's face, "you did say yes, didn't you?"

"Marriage is on the table," she admits, a light blush creeping up across her cheeks, "but I said no, for now. We're just gonna take things a day at a time."

"Have you decided what you're gonna do about the job though?" Ryan asks.

"Yes I have," She lets the words out in a breath, "I've decided not to take it-" Esposito looks set to interject so she holds up a hand to silence him, "I realized that all the reasons I thought I had for wanting the job were wrong. It's an incredible opportunity, but it isn't the right one for me. This is what I know how to do, what I want to be doing. My place is here at the 12th."

_With you guys._ Kate doesn't say it in so many words, but she knows that they know. Silence has descended on the group again, and she can tell the guys are feeling slightly uncomfortable with the sentimentality floating about, "anyway, I just thought it was time I came clean," she says. "I'm gonna get off guys, it's been a long few days but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," chorus the boys, and she can't help feeling like they've let her off the hook way too easily.

"Yo Kate?" Espo calls after her as she's about to leave, and she turns back to face him, "next time you get your head up your ass, at least keep us in the loop eh?"

A small smile graces her face and she stares between the slatted blinds, giving her a view of the bullpen. "There's not gonna be a next time," she watches Castle throw up his hands in either celebration or despair, her grin widens and she turns back to Ryan and Esposito. "I have everything I need right here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_

_As always, thank you all so much for the love you're showing this fic. I love seeing the your reviews, alerts and favs etc.. and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it as much as I am writing it._

_This chapter and I had a complete love-hate relationship (as Tatah will testify,) and I'm irrationally nervous about posting it - so I hope you guys like._

_Thank you thahcn as always for being my sounding board at 2, 3 and 4am and for working your beta magic on this chapter... And for your input on future chapters ;)_

_There will be an M-rated additional chapter to this posted as a separate story sometime over the next few days for those of you that are interested, so do look out for that._

_-Leigh_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Clearly not Andrew Marlowe, and I'm just borrowing Castle and Beckett for my own (and their) pleasure. They'll be returned (virtually unharmed) when I'm done playing ;)_

* * *

**Convergence**

**Chapter Three**

Kate moves purposefully across the bullpen and Castle - oblivious to this and still engrossed in his game - jumps when he senses her behind him, "you ready to head out?"

He minimizes his screen, watching as she moves around him and briefly begins to tidy the contents of her desk, "how did it go?"

She's unable to let go of these lingering feelings of guilt but Ryan and Esposito don't appear to have any hard feelings so perhaps it's just another item to add to the list of things she needs to work through, "fine - it was fine." She hears the uncertainty in her own voice, and hastens to add, "they let me off a lot lighter than I would have done."

"And how are you doing?" His hand covers the one that has just reached for the case paperwork and he gives her a gentle squeeze.

Kate closes her eyes briefly; the stress of the past few days hits her with the weight of his simple question and she realizes how emotionally exhausted she is, "I'm okay," she murmurs, because he's still waiting for an answer. "Let's just get out of here."

Castle grabs her jacket from the back of her chair, and she allows him to help her on with it, reveling in the familiarity of the gesture; the comforting way his thumbs brush against the back of her neck under the guise of lifting her hair from beneath the collar. Then he grabs her by the hand, gently tugging her into his side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Kate doesn't resist the embrace, slipping her arm comfortably around his waist. She even allows the kiss he presses against her temple, feeling some of the stresses and strains physically leave her body. "Night guys," she turns to address Ryan and Esposito, who are hovering in the doorway to the break room and - with great interest - watching the scene unfold.

In the entire time that they've known Beckett and Castle are dating - even after the bomb incident - public displays of affection between the two have been few and far between, to the point where they joke that there was more physical contact in the four years where they weren't together. So this is something of a rarity. "See you tomorrow," the guys chorus as their friends head for the elevator.

"Fifty on them being engaged by Christmas?" Esposito mutters out of the corner of his mouth, but he's unable to prevent his lips from twisting into a grin.

"You really think it's gonna take that long? Did you see the way she looked at him just then?" Ryan snorts, "dude, you're losing your touch but you are so on!" They fist bump to seal the deal.

Beckett waits until the elevator doors have closed behind them, before turning to Castle, "did they really just bet on when we're gonna get married?" she checks, her voice raising incredulously.

"I do believe they did," Castle smirks, "why? You wanna give them something to talk about?"

"Well you still have the ring in your pocket?" Kate jokes, and she doesn't fail to notice the way his eyes widen slightly when she carries on the charade.

"I'm game if you are?"

A laugh tumbles from her lips, and she thinks it surprises them both how easy it is to slip back into being them. She'd expected him not to let the matter drop completely, but not two hours have passed since his initial proposal, "you're gonna have to do better than that, Mr Castle."

"Challenge accepted, Detective Beckett," Kate knows she's just played right into his hands, but she decides that just maybe she's okay with that. She slides her hand into his as the elevator doors open and they step out into the lobby.

When they step outside, they find the rain has stopped and the storm seems to have broken the humidity, leaving a slight chill in the air and an all around fresher atmosphere. "Your place or mine?" Castle asks, when they separate to climb into her vehicle.

Kate bites down on her lip thoughtfully and she concentrates on pulling out into the road before responding, "actually, would you mind if we went out tonight?"

If he's surprised at her request he doesn't let it show, "I'm sure I can call and get us some dinner reservations somewhere."

She's expertly navigating the cruiser through the city's evening traffic until they're forced to come to a standstill because of a red light, "don't worry about it, I've got this." She leans across the passenger seat and lets her lips brush his cheek, "I'm gonna go home and shower now, so shall we say half eight?"

This is her way of taking some time to herself, to think and to put the events of the day in order, without making him feel like he isn't welcome and she knows he gets that. He catches her lips in a quick kiss, before the lights change, "sounds good to me."

They make the rest of the journey in a companionable silence, each caught up in their own individual musings. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone," Castle teases, as she approaches his building and pulls up alongside the kerb. She makes an indistinct noise in the back of her throat and gives him a gentle shove in the direction of the door, "okay - okay - I'm going." He kisses her once more before exiting the car.

Kate watches him greet his doorman and head inside, before driving off in the direction of her own apartment.

* * *

She's just gotten out of the shower when her phone rings the first time, and she perches herself on the edge of the bath to answer, water dripping all over the floor.

"What are you wearing?" Castle's voice floats over the line, by way of greeting. _Whatever happened to hello?_

A smirk tugs at the corner of her lips and Kate takes the opportunity to have a little bit of fun at his expense, "currently, just a towel."

"Remind me why I didn't decide to FaceTime you instead?" she can hear the whine in his voice and is torn between amusement and exasperation, "that's just cruel Beckett, but I actually meant tonight."

"Well perhaps if you'd let me go and get ready, you might get to find out sometime in the near future," she puts the phone on loudspeaker and places it on the counter, while she searches for the hairdryer.

She can hear movement at his end of the call before he next speaks, "just tell me the color - I want us to coordinate."

Kate rolls her eyes, despite the fact he obviously can't see her, "God Castle, you honestly are the most metrosexual man I've ever met!"

"Not helping Kate!"

"Wear a white shirt and you'll be fine," Kate concedes finally, distracted and fully aware that she's pressed for time.

* * *

The second time he calls, it startles her completely and as a result the gold nail varnish she's applying misses her nails and ends up streaked across her foot. She curses under her breath.

"What do you want now?" Irritation thinly laces her tone, and she concentrates on trying to remove the offending stain.

"I just wondered if you wanted me to bring the Ferrari or if I needed to call my driver," he sounds slightly apprehensive, as if he realizes his second interruption isn't welcomed and despite herself Kate smiles.

"I swear to God if you keep interrupting me the only vehicle you'll be traveling in tonight is the back of the morgue-mobile," she answers back; the humor in her voice letting him know she's joking. "The car service will be fine."

* * *

Not twenty minutes have passed since the second phone call and he's standing on her doorstep, despite the fact it's still only just after eight. She's mostly ready now, though he's caught her halfway through applying her make up.

She's wearing a white halter-neck dress which falls midway down her thighs, cinched in at the waist by a gold chain, and a pair of glittery gold stilettos. She's also re-curled her hair, letting it fall in gentle waves across her shoulders.

"You're early," she complains, pulling open the door wider to let him in, at the same time affording him a glimpse of the expanse of skin on display due to the backless nature of the garment.

"Wow," he lets out a low whistle and she feels a surge of pride that she can still render him speechless after a year of being together, and the four prior to that which he spent chasing her. "You look -"

Words fail him and instead he rests his hands respectably on either side of her waist and pulls her to him for a kiss, "I missed you," he mumbles against her mouth.

"Castle, you just saw me an hour ago," Kate points out with a smile, twisting out of his grip and walking back towards her bathroom.

He doesn't reply, following her and hovering in the doorway. She turns back to prompt him for a response when she notes his dazed expression, and where his line of vision is focused. "Hey Ricky, my face is up here," she grins at the noticeable effect her bedroom voice has on him.

Castle has the grace to look slightly guilty as she chastises him, but it doesn't prevent him from protesting his innocence and moving further into the room, undeterred by the look she shoots him. "What? Is it a crime to admire a beautiful woman now?" he makes a deliberate show of letting his eyes roam over her curves, gaze lingering on her legs.

"Well if the look on your face is anything to go by, I'd say that whatever is going on in your head is a little past admiration," she bites down on her lip, taking a step back out of his personal space. As much as she knows affecting him, the feeling is most certainly mutual and if they're ever going to make it out of her apartment the physical distance is necessary.

"Well you can hardly blame me," Castle weakly defends himself, his own voice dropping a further octave with his next words, "do you have any idea how incredible you look standing there like that...my God Kate." He stops talking and for a second she thinks he might be lost for words but then he's closing the distance between them and silencing her protests by crashing his lips against hers. _Then she stops thinking altogether._

As much as Kate tries to tell herself to push him away, the message must have gotten lost in translation on it's way from her brain to her arms, because she physically can't seem to collect herself enough to do so. She groans as his teeth sink into her lip, feeling his hands roughly tangle in her hair. Her mouth opens in silent protest but that's as far as it goes, because he deepens the kiss, working her up further.

"Castle, you're making this so hard," she sighs, trying halfheartedly to free herself from the embrace he's created. She could easily take him; but a trip to the ER isn't high on the evening's agenda and she doesn't really want to have to explain this at the precinct tomorrow either. The boys would never let them live this down.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he deliberately lets his arms snake around her waist, cupping her ass and pulling her flush against him, curves melding against his sturdy frame. Castle grins smugly, hearing the soft moan that leaves her mouth even as Kate does her utmost to prevent it from escaping.

"You need to stop," she gasps finally, pulling away when their dependence on oxygen becomes an issue. The sensations his fingers are creating when they trail down her spine are quickly becoming unbearable and her skin erupts into goosebumps at each point his digits depart. "We've got reservations for dinner in half an hour," she points out, turning her head to glance at the clock.

Castle is quick to take advantage of this and dips his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her neck. "We could always cancel," he whispers, pushing her up against the counter and pinning her there with his thigh, "stay in like we planned."

His teeth graze her pulse point, and his name comes out a breathy whisper on her lips, "Rick please."

Kate is thankful that he takes her seriously just then, because if he keeps that up she knows she won't have the willpower necessary to push him away. He moves away from her and she lets out a shallow breath, trying to recover. "Hold that thought, yeah?" she manages finally, leaning heavily on the counter for support.

"You wanna tell me what tonight is really all about?" Castle prompts her gently, "not that I'll ever complain about going on a date with a beautiful woman - especially when that beautiful woman is you-"

She silences him by pressing a finger against his lips and when she catches his eye, there's almost shyness reflected in her expression. She reaches for him, letting her fingers lace through his, "I know we've got a long way to go and that there's still a hell of a lot to talk about," she starts hesitantly, "and I know dinner isn't the answer to all of our problems, but I think it would be good for us to just... go out and do some of the things normal couples do."

Kate's not speaking loudly, but her voice reverberates around the room and she can see him hanging onto every word, "we kinda skipped the whole dating stage and - don't get me wrong Castle, being with you is always amazing - but it's been a year, we could use a little normality and I guess I just want all of that with you."

She is blushing furiously now, a soft smile adorning her face and when Castle glances back at her, his expression borders on amazement and she vows there and then that the next time she puts that look on his face, he'll be putting a ring on her finger.

"Whatever the lady wants," He says seriously, unlinking their hands but not letting go, bringing it up to brush his lips against inside of her wrist. "I love you, and you know I have no problem showing the world you're mine."

A shiver runs down her spine at the gentle caress of his fingers and she reluctantly lets go of his hand, consciously aware that they're going to be late if he doesn't let her finish getting ready. "Thank you for humoring me," She leans up, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips, and pulls away letting her hands wander the expanse of his chest at the same time, pushing him gently in the direction of the door.

"Understood, Detective," Castle murmurs, unable to resist pulling her to him for one more kiss. Then, sensing she's about to reprimand him, he quickly lets go of her and nonchalantly wanders away. Listening intently Kate smiles, letting the bathroom door shut behind her and turning back to retouch her lips and finish applying the rest of her make up.

* * *

Much to Kate's surprise, they arrive at the restaurant on time and Castle looks on in astonishment as she greets one of the hosts - clearly familiar with him - and they are led straight to their table. It is in a dimly lit alcove right at the back of the room, easily obscured from public view. "How did you-?"

Her lip twitches and she's mildly amused as she notes the look on his face, "I know people too," she teases before he can finish his comment, and she likes that even though it's been five years, he still doesn't know everything about her.

Castle has never been here before, but as he looks around taking in the ambience and instantly approving of the place, he can see why it would appeal to Kate. It's quite a cosy establishment and the manner in which the tables are arranged creates enough just enough intimacy for people not to feel like they're intruding on the other patrons.

Ever the gentleman, he pulls out the chair for her to sit and she flashes him an appreciative smile. He deliberately lets his touch linger on her upper back for a second longer than necessary, before moving around the table and seating himself opposite her.

No sooner have they both sat down, then a waiter is instantly at Kate's side, "my name is Pablo, I'll be attending to you this evening. Can I offer you something to drink while you peruse the dinner menu Miss Beckett?"

"It's just Kate," she answers firmly, "and yes -" her eyes briefly scan the drinks menu, "I'll have a glass of the Brunello di Montalcino," she glances up at Castle, "Rick?"

"Make it a bottle," he answers, impressed with her choice and greatly looking forward to the chance to peel away yet another layer of the Beckett onion later.

"Ahh good choice," Pablo smiles, scribbling on his pad, "Antonio says you can't leave before he's seen you tonight," the young waiter passes along the message. "It's been too long."

The sparkle in her eye seems to dim briefly, but she acknowledges the message with a smile. "It has," she replies softly, "but i'm glad i'm here."

Their waiter disappears with the drinks order, and for a second there is silence between them. Castle's silence is a measure of how obviously his curiosity is eating at him, but he's known her long enough to know she'll tell him when she's good and ready. "So what would you recommend eating Detective?" the subtle change of subject lets her know that he knows but not pushing her for anything.

For what feels like the millionth time that day she finds herself exceptionally grateful that he's become so attuned to her, so adept at reading her body language and she even manages a small grin, "well as you obviously just heard it's been a while, but as far as I remember you can pretty much have anything off their menu and I guarantee it'll be the best meal you've ever tasted."

Castle arches his eyebrow slightly at her words, "that's quite a statement." He leans in closer across the table and she can hear the challenge in his voice, "in fact you're so confident, why don't you surprise me?"

"You want me to choose?" he's momentarily thrown her off her game and - judging by the smug smirk he wears - he knows it.

"You know what I like."

They're barely inches apart now and there's a different kind of tension growing by the second, "you're on," she breathes, eyes landing on the dinner menu.

Castle reaches across the table and begins to trace lazy circles on the back of her hand, distracting her from the task. His motions still at the same time she flicks her eyes back up to him, his movements having captivated her when he started toying with her ring finger. She can tell his imagination has ran away with him, but finds herself picturing what she'll look like wearing his ring. _Oh hell, it hasn't even been a day._

She feels herself beginning to blush, sees Castle presumably opening his mouth to tease her and has never been more relieved at being interrupted when Pablo reappears with their wine.

He uncorks the bottle and pours a generous measure into each of their glasses before replacing it on the table, and turning to address Kate with a megawatt smile - oblivious to the scene he's intruding on, "are you ready to order?"

"Yes, thank you," Beckett glances quickly at Castle who is frowning slightly at how attentive Pablo is being.

"We'd like the Mozzarela in Carrozza and the Bruschetta for our starters and then I think I'll have the Perciatelli with Meat Sauce and Fontina," she hesitates, glancing back down at the menu, "and my _boyfriend_ would like the Carne Piccante Calzone." She places an emphasis on the word inwardly laughing as Castle's face visibly brightens. _So predictable_.

Pablo finishes scribbling down their order and he's unable to miss the looks that pass between the couple, or the one which Castle directs at him before he disappears back into the kitchen.

"CASTLE," she admonishes him, shooting him the glare he knows so well.

"What?" he answers innocently, and she can see the muscles in his face twitching as he fights to prevent his face from breaking out into a boyish grin.

Kate hides her own smile behind the rim of her wine glass, "you know what," she stares him down sternly across the table, "Pablo was nothing but nice."

"To you maybe, he completely ignored me," Castle mutters, and he looks so indignant that a giggle bubbles up in her throat at the sight. There's a moment of silence as he drinks from his own glass, "but I have to admit, he has good taste," he concedes eventually, flashing her a winning smile.

Kate can't help it, and she finally gives into her desire to laugh. This was so completely him, and it's one of the things she loves about him, not that she'll ever admit to it. She reaches over and caresses his cheek, "don't worry hotshot, I'm with you aren't I?"

"You are," the pride in his voice spills over and Castle covers her hand with his own bringing it to his lips and letting them brush against her palm. They make eye contact and for a second she's taken aback by the tenderness in his expression, "I love you."

"I know," _how could she have even considered giving this up?_ "And I love you too."

They talk about everything and nothing for a while at the same time as consuming the majority of the bottle of wine and verging on the edge of a serious discussion only once. That particular moment of awkwardness passes with the arrival of their starters.

"Beckett?" Castle catches her attention a while later, "aren't I a little too distinguished to be considered your boyfriend?" He smirks, and she shakes her head, swatting him on the arm.

"I wouldn't go that far-"

Their main courses arrive then, temporarily stemming any further conversation as they focus their attention on the steaming dishes in front of them. Kate takes a mouthful of her pasta, and she is unable to suppress the sigh that escapes because the flavors and the texture instantly please her tastebuds. She notices Castle watching her with a look of barely concealed amusement and shoots him a look which says quite plainly, _well what are you waiting for?_

Castle takes the hint, picks up his cutlery and slices into his calzone, the filling oozing out across the plate. He lifts the fork to his lips and chews silently for a minute, "this is good," he says grudgingly, biting back a laugh at the incredulous look on her face. He takes another bite, "okay, this is really good."

"Here, try this," she expertly twirls the pasta on her plate around her fork and leans across the table to feed it to him.

"Hmmm," He murmurs around his mouthful, "that's good too... now you?" Castle cuts up another piece of his meal and offers it to her, as she had him. She wraps her mouth around his fork, and he shakes his head to clear it of the sudden mental imagery that simple gesture conjures up. He's pretty sure she's the only woman in the world who could make simply eating a meal so damn sexy.

Judging by the smoldering look Kate gives him as she swallows, she's fully aware of the effect she's having, and where his thoughts have descended to. _Because she's right there with him._ Her gaze moves down to his lips and she watches his mouth open and close for a second, "what's up Writer Boy - lost for words?"

Castle seems to regain some of his equilibrium, "only when it comes to you, Detective," he quips, but the underlying honesty there touches her and Kate looks at him, giving him a shy smile, covering his hands with hers and squeezing.

They return their attention to their half finished meals - occasionally pausing to feed each other and Castle feels something brush against his leg. Although he ignores it at first, his eyes widen when he feels it again with slightly more pressure and Kate struggles not to choke on her mouthful at his reaction.

He glances up at her and sees that the teasing look is back. She deliberately lets the toes of one foot trail up his shin, her lips curving up into a smirk. He tries to move his leg out of her range but only ends up giving her more space and she continues to tease him, to the point where her foot is resting on his lap.

Kate raises her drink to her mouth, and an idea quickly forms in the back of Castle's mind. He casually slides his hand along the length of her calf, shifting in his seat to allow him better access. She's unable to prevent herself from reacting and abruptly inhales the contents of her glass, coughing slightly and glaring at Castle when he gives her a shit-eating grin.

Unable to control himself for much longer he removes his hand from her leg, and occupies it by pouring the remainder of the bottle of wine into his glass. She instantly misses the contact, but she knows there's only so much self control either of them possess, "hey Castle, you wanna get out of here?"

Castle looks up at her, signaling for the waiter to bring them the bill. "Why, detective Beckett, I thought you would never ask."

* * *

"Kate Beckett," she turns her head at the sound of her name being called and her face splits into a wide grin. She gets up from her seat and finds herself wrapped in a fierce hug, "let me look at you."

The guy draws back and she feels herself blush as he gives her a quick once over, "well the years have certainly been good to you. Whatever happened to little Katie Beckett?"

If she was blushing before, her face is practically scarlet now, "she grew up and joined the police academy," her voice almost wavers, and when she looks back at Antonio she can tell their thoughts have reached the same conclusion.

"You on the other hand haven't changed at all. You're exactly like I remember." Kate tries to inject some enthusiasm into her words, to dispel the sense of loss she suddenly feels.

Turning to Castle - still sat at the table watching their exchange with interest - she gestures to him with one hand, "Antonio, allow me to introduce you to Richard Castle, my-." There's a pause and Castle's eyes are twinkling as they both remember the evening's earlier exchange and just like that she's okay again, "my partner."

"Rick this is Antonio Ricardo, a long time friend of my family and the owner of this incredible eatery."

Castle stands up from his seat and reaches out to grasp the other man's hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Kate's right, the food here is incredible."

"The pleasure is all mine, my wife and daughters all love your books."

Castle flashes him the look which Kate recognises as his best selling author grin "They have terrific taste." _He really is shameless_ she thinks.

"I'll tell them you think so," Antonio laughs and turns back to address Kate. "So, how's that old dad of yours doing, anyway?"

Kate smiles, and she knows it's only Castle who notices her moment of hesitation before speaking, "He's doing well, thanks. I'll tell him you asked after him."

"You do that. And tell him he needs to come in and have a decent meal. It's been too long." _Twenty years too long._

"I will - tell Maria I say hey."

"You can tell her yourself when you come for dinner sometime soon." He pulls a pen and pad out and scribbles a number down, "call us."

Pablo returns with their bill just then, slapping it down on the table and Kate is already reaching for her purse, ignoring Castle's noises of protest. It turns out that he doesn't need to worry though, because Antonio places his hand over hers.

"Put your money away," he says firmly, refusing to take the payment from her. "Your parents didn't pay here, and neither do you."

* * *

When they step out of the restaurant, Castle's driver is already parked at the kerb, "Good evening Mr Castle - Miss Beckett," he says acknowledging them with a nod of his head, and opening the door so they're able to climb into the back of the town car - Castle instructing him to drive them back to the loft.

An easy silence lingers between them, and her head rests on his shoulder, the lights outside give her an almost ethereal glow and he's not sure he's ever seen her look quite this beautiful.

His hand rests comfortably on her knee but the journey progresses, and his touch stops being quite so innocent. She too is beginning to have difficulty keeping her hands to herself. The alcohol in their systems isn't enough to get them drunk but is enough to leave them feeling sufficiently buzzed. Kate shifts awkwardly in her seat, her dress riding further up her thighs, and she's even more acutely aware of where Castle's gaze is focused. But then, he hasn't been able to take his eyes off her all evening.

She closes her eyes, just reveling in the feel of his hands tracing patterns on her bare skin, leaving her feeling feverish. Her breath catches in her throat when his touch skims the place where she's felt an increasing need for him ever since he set foot in her apartment. "Castle, don't start something you can't finish right now-" she warns, not opening her eyes - but he knows if she did, she'd be glaring at him.

She feels him reluctantly retract his hand, feels his chest contract beneath her, and grins, "don't look so disappointed Ricky. We waited for four years - I'm sure another twenty minutes won't kill you." She leans up to let her lips brush his, skimming them over the stubble beneath his chin, because she secretly likes it when he hasn't shaved for a couple of days.

When her lips find his again he's on her instantly, his kiss demanding more of her, hands tangling in her hair and pulling her as close as they possibly can get, due to the restriction created by their seatbelts. Despite what she has just said, she relents kissing him back with every bit as much passion and longing, leaving him in no doubt as to what her intentions are when they make it home. Her tongue slides across his lips, and his mouth drops open slightly, willingly allowing her entrance. They're engaged in a furious battle for dominance but are both consciously aware that it doesn't matter who wins or loses.

He moves his lips away from hers, pressing hot kisses along her jawline, "why take that risk?" he breathes the words against the column of her throat.

And she can't help it; she gives in.


End file.
